


Bargaining with the Beast

by LaparaLaela



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, LOFAF, Land of Frost and Frogs, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaparaLaela/pseuds/LaparaLaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team is backed into a corner, Jade must meet with a god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargaining with the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://haisukka.tumblr.com/post/17561908055

It wasn’t long before you made your decision to go to Echidna. Dave was somewhere beyond the veil on Derse, and you had mere hours before the reckoning, leaving you little choice. You needed to go to her if you wanted to initiate the scratch, which was sort of the only way that the four of you could win this game, so that’s where you find yourself now.

You’re standing in front of what you can only describe as a goddess, and not even the kind of goddess you might have become if you merged with Jadesprite. A real goddess. One that deserves songs and legends and reverence in mythology. She deserves much more than a web browser in her name.

Snow is falling all around you, and though you alchemized clothes that would keep you from freezing on the surface of your planet, you still find yourself shivering. The water droplets from your breath crystallize in the air, and you know that your time is limited. You can only survive so long in such a cold place.

It takes a minute for you to absorb the sheer, desolate beauty of the cavern, before you can even begin to comprehend speaking. From what you heard from Kanaya, you probably won’t have to fight her. A blessing. You wouldn’t be able to fight her if you tried. But instead, you have to reason with her. You don’t know what she will ask for in return, but you’re determined to do it, whatever it is. You will not doom your team with your own insecurities in your abilities.

Your words come out sounding unsure, and small. “Um”s are sprinkled here and there, and it feels far too informal for the undertaking with this beast, but she doesn’t seem to mind. She may not be smiling, but the air around you feels a little less chilly and unwelcoming. She seems receptive to what you’re trying to say.

Then she asks the impossible. To take her with you when you escape the session, and all of the other planets too. How could she be expecting you to do something so monumental? What would happen if you fail?

But you suppose you don’t have a choice.

You take the deal she offers you, hesitantly, unsure, and for the briefest moment you swear you could see her mouth turn upwards. It’s dazzling.

The wall moves next to you, and you discover that it’s not a wall at all, but a giant, blue tail. Transfixed by her movement, you stand there as she breaks off two of her enormous quills, and lays them in front of you. They look like white bolts of lightning, you note.

As you captchalogue the quills, she reveals to you the location of the final frog, and you feel ignorant and short sighted for not having remembered by yourself, but you bow your head and thank her.

When you emerge into the warm, flower filled land, you don’t think you’ll ever get the memory of her chilling breath out of your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is only my second fic, so critical commentary would be welcomed!


End file.
